Mirror Image
by HatsuneMikuLover
Summary: Rin is slowly losing her mind. The only one who can save her is the boy in the mirror. But why is Rin the only one who can see him? And will he be able to save Rin?


Hello my dear readers! I decided to write a one-shot for you. This time it's a small tragedy about the younger versions of the Kagamine twins. I hope you like it.

Love ya all,

HatsuneMikuLover

(Or Suza-chan as my friends call me!)

….

"Rin! Why aren't you sleeping right now? Do you know how late it is?" "I'm sorry daddy." The small girl said. "I just wanted to see Len." "Len? Who's that?" Rin's father asked. "Daddy! I told you about him yesterday! Did you already forget?" Tears welled up in her small, blue eyes. Her daddy hadn't even listened to her.

"He's the boy in the mirror! The one that looks just like me." "Oh, Rin. Boys don't live in mirrors, and especially not boys that look exactly like you." He sighed. "I get that it's fun to pretend to have a friend in the mirror, but don't you like to play with you other friends? Like… uhm… the one with the green hair?" he asked Rin.

"Gumi? I don't like Gumi. She's boring. And she doesn't tell funny stories like Len does. He is my best friend. He makes me laugh and cheers me up when I'm said!" Her father sighed again. "Alright sweetie. Mommy and I will talk about it." He said.

I know he thinks I'm crazy. But I know that Len is real. Len is my best friend… and my only. I don't want anyone else. I couldn't help it. My eyes were filled with hate. Tomorrow I had to go and see that man in his white jacket again. I don't like him. He asks me all kinds of weird questions like 'Do you hate your mommy?' I love mommy. Why would I hate her.

I don't want this anymore. He scares me. It all started when I told daddy about Len. He has the same name as I do. Kagamine. Ka-ga-mi-ne. What a weird name. Len told me that it meant mirror sound. Teehee. Mirror sound. I can talk with a boy in the mirror. Mirror-sound…

Why can't daddy see that Len's real? I want to play games with Len. Why won't they let me? It is my life and I decide what I want to do with it. It's so mean! I stomped on the ground with my small legs. And why won't my body grow? I'm already fourteen, but I look like I'm six. And Len does look like he's fourteen. He's the only one who knows that. Not even mommy knows.

"It's not fair! It's not fair! IT'S NOT FAIR!" I shouted. "Mommy!" I cried. Boy, I really was a six year old. Or at least I had to pretend to be one, otherwise I would have to see more specialists who would ask me weird questions.

"You know that you don't need to act like a six year old when you're with me, right Rin?" A boy's voice said. "You are right, Len…" I said. "But my mind is slowly evolving into that of a small child's. What am I going to do? I don't want to lose all of my memories of being a fourteen year old. Don't ever leave me Len. Promise it!"

"I promise!"

I started crying again. "Help me Len." Was all that I could whisper. "It's going to be okay." He assured me. "No! It's not going to be okay! Mommy is going to take me to the scary man in the white clothes again!" I said, terrified.

"Do you remember how you call those men, Rin?" "S… Sp…" Oh no. I had just mentioned the word but I had forgotten it already! It was becoming worse! "Spe…Speci…" Specimen? No. I didn't even know what that meant. Mommy had used it today, but my six year old mind couldn't remember the defin… defini…

More tears escaped my eyes. "I don't know how you call those specialists!" I screamed. Len smiled at me. I looked at him, confused, not realizing what I had just said. "Speci.. specialists?" I asked. "Yes! See, you still remember the words!"

A few weeks passed. My state had worsened again. "Lenny, why are you not home?" I said, a bit irritated. I knocked on the mirror. "Hi Rinny!" A melodic voice said. "Will you sing for me?" he asked me. "Of course I will!" I exclaimed. Singing always made me happy. "Can you sing me Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder?" Len said.

I tried to remember the song, but I had learned to sing it when I was nine years old. "Len" I said. "Is something wrong?" "The song… I learned it when I was nine, but right now I am six." I started crying. "Weeeheeeh Len! What's happening to me. I have a body of a six year old and the mind of a fourteen year old. No, the mind of a six year old! Leeeeeeeeeheeeeeen!"

"Don't worry Rinny" He said. But his face told me to do everything but not worry. I tried to remember the first words from the song, but it was to no avail. "Oh poor thing…" Len sighed. This made me feel bad. Very bad.

I hadn't meant for him to be sad. I wanted him to be happy. So I just started singing some random words.

"A friend… Do you know what a friend is?

It's someone that makes you laugh and cheers you up when you feel down.

Len is my best friend.

I don't ever want him to disappear.

He's the one that keeps me sane.

Don't ever leave me Len.

Stay by my side, forever…"

Len smiled, but his eyes were full of water. "It's too late now. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to save you Rin." He said. "No, don't go!" I screamed. "I'm so, so sorry. I really intended to keep you sane until you were a real fourteen year old. But I failed. Please live on as a six year old. Live a happy, long life."

"I don't wanna live without you, Len! No, don't go away! You promised!" I shouted and screamed and cried. It didn't matter to me anymore. "If you die I don't want to continue my life anymore." "Yes, you will. Please Rin, live!"

Len stepped further back inside the mirror. He smiled and cried at the same time. He was trying to tell me something, but his voice was too weak to be heard on the other side. I screamed. His lips formed his final words. 'Goodbye, Rin'

Everything stopped. Time, sound, even my vision became blurry. I blinked. My whole room was one white space. The only thing I could see was the mirror that imprisoned Len. My Len. Then I saw a sound. I was unable to hear it, but I saw it. Transparent waves came out of nowhere. Then the sound reached my ears.

It was a loud crack. Extremely loud. I had to cover my ears with my hands. My tears still flooding my cheeks. Then it happened. The mirror broke. The mirror broke into thousands small pieces made of glass.

"Goodbye, Len"


End file.
